


flowers for friends

by nerdiests



Series: Linked Universe Weekly Prompts [3]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), for the LU discord weekly prompt of flowers, warriors makes flower crowns and it's great
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19041799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdiests/pseuds/nerdiests
Summary: Warriors is stressed after a very long day, so why not relieve that with something soothing?





	flowers for friends

**Author's Note:**

> this is for the LU discord's weekly prompt of flowers!! i've been meaning to write something centered around the pretty boy for a while, so here we are! it's a bit shorter, but i like it!! i'd like to thank my friends leg, jeen, and spirit, for listening to me ramble about flowers for two+ hours, and suggesting some flowers, and also reading over it!! love y'all!!

Warriors had not been having the best of days that day. The whole day had just felt utterly  _ wrong _ , for one, and Warriors had started the day by waking up and managing to trip over his own feet and ended up landing on his face. There had been laughter, because of course there was. He’d dusted himself off and continued with his day, but that had only been the beginning of the horrible day. The group had encountered a larger group of bokoblins, and there had barely been any avoidance of major injuries. Due to the large amounts of minor injuries, and a few moderate ones, the group was down on healing potions and there weren’t many places to restock, and Wild didn’t have enough of a world-specific ingredient to make more than a few. To say he was stressed would be an understatement. Warriors was  _ very _ stressed. 

As they started to set up camp in the forest clearing they’d stopped in after the bokoblin camp, everyone started to go about what they normally did as camp was starting to be set up. Wild went off to see what ingredients he could find, Twilight went off into the forest to do whatever he did there, Sky pulled out some wood and started to whittle, Legend started to read, as did Hyrule, Wind fiddled with something, Time looked off into the woods, and Four started unpacking his bedroll and such. Warriors, however, wasn’t feeling like going through his normal routine. He wanted to destress. So instead of sitting down and writing down the events of the day in his journal - it  _ wasn’t _ a diary, no matter what Legend said - Warriors instead decided to make his way over to the largest patch of flowers in the clearing and parked himself on a rock next to it, setting his pack down next to him. 

“Warriors? What’re you doing?” As Warriors started to open up his pack, he turned towards the rest of the group. Wind was looking at him inquisitively, as were Four, Legend, and Time. Warriors shrugged. 

“Something to relieve all this  _ stress _ I’ve been feeling today,” Warriors replied with a heaving sigh, reaching into his bag to grab something that no one else in the group could see.

“Oh  _ really _ ? Like what, write in your diary?” Legend said, voice laced with sarcasm. 

“It’s not a diary!” Warriors snapped, before pausing and taking a deep breath. 

“I’m just trying to not be as stressed as I have been all day, and I’d like to kindly request that I be left alone for a while,” Warriors said, voice calmer. The rest of the group present, sans Wild, were all looking at him, before Legend turned away and went back to reading. One by one, they went back to whatever they had been doing previously, and Warriors let out a quiet sigh of relief. Finally. He could get to work. 

Humming quietly to himself, Warriors started to pull things from his bag and set them on the grass next to him, sorting them into neat little piles. If one were to look over, it’d be an interesting sight to behold. Piles and piles of flowers surrounded Warriors, along with the patch of purple ones just in reach beyond his piles of flowers. Absentmindedly, Warriors picked up some of the yellow ones - chrysanthemums - and started to weave them together, occasionally picking up some blue ones and a few of the purple flowers that grew nearby. In fairly short order, the first of the flower crowns was done, and he moved onto the next.

There was an abundance of flowers that Warriors used in his crown-making. From a beautiful bright red, to the palest of pinks, to the purest white, it almost seemed like Warriors had every color of the rainbow with all the flowers he had collected. And when it was all said and done, there were eight crowns made, one for each of the other members of the party. Before he got back up and went back to the group with Wild’s call of dinner being finished, Warriors carefully took some of the purple blossoms in the patch next to him, ones he recognized as thyme. Then, and only then, did Warriors walk back to the group, crowns in hand. 

“What’re those?” Wind asked as Warriors walked up, arms full of the crowns he’d made with care.

“Flower crowns. And here’s yours,” Warriors said, pulling a yellow and blue one from the small pile he’d amassed. The group was watching him curiously, as he went around and passed out all the crowns he’d made. Each of the boys had a different variety of colors and flowers in theirs, with a common thread of purple thyme between all of the crowns. Four’s had white and gold, Legend’s green with a rainbow of warm colors fit quite well, Hyrule’s had a reddish-orange and yellow with more red, Twilight’s contrasted a dark blue and a wine red, Sky’s pink with white looked wonderful, Time’s paired green with orange, and Wild’s blue and white intertwined perfectly. Everyone’s flower crowns suited them perfectly, and every single crown had purple weaved in somewhere. 

“These are…” Hyrule trailed off, holding the crown as if it were a delicate artifact.

“Very well done, Warriors,” Time finished, giving his crown a scrutinous look, his eye scanning the braid that his resembled. 

“I’ve been making flower crowns for years. It’s the best way that I relieve stress. Just… Keeps my hands moving and my mind can settle,” Warriors replied, moving to sit down and eat dinner. The camp was quiet for a few moments as Warriors started to eat the stew Wild made, but there was an explosion of activity not long after as people continued to eat their respective dinners. One common thread between them, though, was that they all wore the crowns Warriors had crafted for them all. There was one thing that they all noticed about Warriors himself - the lack of his own flower crown. 

“Hey Warriors, why didn’t you make yourself a flower crown?” Sky asked, after everyone’s dinners were finished and the day was winding down. 

“I don’t make them for myself, usually. Besides, I wasn’t stressed after the eighth, so what was the point in making a ninth when I could save the flowers for another time?” Warriors replied. His point seemed solid, but one member of the group was frowning at that. Because Warriors deserved a flower crown just as much as the rest of them did, in Wind’s mind. So that situation was going to be remedied… Just not today, he was tired.

Over the next few days, Wind tried to find flowers he thought suited Warriors in some way, but had varying degrees of success. Some flowers looked good, but there just weren’t enough of them. Or they were too big, or too small, or Wind just didn’t think they looked good enough. Although a couple of days into his venture, Wind spotted these tall plants with white flowers at the top. He noticed Warriors picking a fair few, and Wind decided that these would be perfect for making Warriors his own flower crown. Pocketing a few handfuls, Wind kept on walking with the group, pep in his step. He didn’t complain about the amount they were walking that day even once.

That evening, their camp was nearby a meadow, one filled with all sorts of colorful flowers. Warriors’ eyes brightened at the sight of it, and as people started to set up camp, he quickly did his share of the work and moved off to collect an abundance of flowers. Wind also found some flowers he could work with. Daisies, and a whole lot of them. With a huge grin on his face, Wind pulled out the big white flowers from earlier and got to work. 

Wind knew that everyone had noticed what he was doing, and every once in a while, there were a few tips thrown his way. Time recommended putting the flowers together in a different fashion, and Legend commented that a speck of color might be a good idea for an all-white flower crown. Right as Wind had finished weaving them all together. Well. He could go searching for a specific flower, maybe? He was about to get up, when there were a few small purple buds pressed into his hand, and Wind looked up to see Hyrule. 

“Maybe a bit of purple is what this flower crown needs?” he said, a soft smile on his face. Wind started to grin, and nodded fervently. 

“It’s perfect!! Although ‘m not sure how to get these in, since I just finished making the crown ‘n all,” Wind said, the grin on his face fading a bit. Hyrule looked at the crown for a moment, before pointing at a few key points where the weaving hadn’t been executed as well. 

“Fill the gaps in the crown up with the thyme, and it’ll both cover that up and finish it with that color it needs,” Hyrule advised, and his smile grew even softer at Wind’s grin reappearing. 

“That’s even more perfect!! Perfecter!! Thank you Hyrule!!” Wind exclaimed, giving Hyrule a hug for a moment, before moving to work on the crown. 

With Wild’s cry for dinner fifteen minutes later, Warriors showed back up, arms filled with a rainbow of flowers. Though he nearly dropped them when Wind jumped up, holding something behind his back. 

“Hi Warriors!! How did your flower collecting go?” Wind asked cheerfully, and Warriors took a calming breath. Goodness, he’d nearly dropped his flowers and that would’ve been a disaster. 

“I have a lot more than I did last week, so I’ll consider it a success,” Warriors replied, moving to sit down on a log and put up all the flowers he’d collected. Wind continued to hold whatever he was holding, the smile on his face not fading as Warriors finished tucking away all his finds. 

“...What’ve you got there?” Warriors asked eventually, raising an eyebrow. Somehow, Wind’s smile got bigger than it already was, and he pulled out a flower crown… Oh.  _ Oh. _

“Well, when you said you didn’t make yourself flower crowns, I thought that you deserved one of your own, so I made this one for you!!” Wind said, grinning as he passed it over to Warriors. There was an odd look on his face as he took the crown. Warriors could recognize the flowers used - angelicas and daisies, with accents of thyme… How had Wind gotten the thyme? 

“I found some of the white ones while we were walking, and you’d picked some of them!! And there’s a lot of daisies and I didn’t have enough of those other white ones, ‘n Hyrule gave me the purple ones!” Wind explained, sounding… Really excited. Warriors looked back up at Wind, and seeing his grin, smiled in reply. 

“It’s been… A while since I’ve had a crown of my own, so thank you Wind,” Warriors said, sincere as can be. Wind’s grin grew, that miniature sun that it was. Twilight walked over and passed Wind and Warriors both a bowl with grilled fish and greens. Both gave Twilight a thank you, and as Wind tucked into his dinner, Warriors looked down at the flower crown he’d set down in favor of dinner. Without a moment’s hesitation, Warriors set his food down, carefully placed the crown on his head, and picked up his dinner and started to eat without a moment’s hesitation. No one commented on the crown, but everyone noticed that Wind was smiling a lot more, and Warriors seemed much happier. Life went on, and Warriors had his flower crown. All was well. 

**Author's Note:**

> i have a document [here](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1xOyJxiV84nN28V1z9dg4ucHj9SKFcu0twnY0slCqOqw/edit?usp=sharing) to view all the flower pairings and meanings!!
> 
> check out my [tumblr!](http://nerdiests.tumblr.com)


End file.
